


Просьба чистого сердца

by Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: В квартире у офицера Дрейка было пусто, а потом не было.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 4





	Просьба чистого сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на тематический день (мистика).
> 
> Беты — [Natit12-45](https://ficbook.net/authors/3237236), [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

Дрейк поприветствовал его, склонившись над столешницей:

— Доброе утро.

Застывший на пороге кухни вор почти смешно дёрнулся, смутился. Отчаянный, сильный, неуловимый, совсем Дрейку непонятный вор теперь стоял прямо здесь, у него дома. До невозможного тощий. Потирал глаза и оглядывался украдкой: в поисках пути отступления, думая, как пройти мимо Дрейка.

— Будешь молчать? Ну ладно. Вон кофе, — Дрейк кивнул на стойку рядом и продолжил резать салат. — Скоро будут стейки, если тебе никуда не надо.

— С чего это вдруг? — спросил тот недовольно, воровато, испуганно высматривая в профиле Дрейка подвох. Его живот вдруг громко отозвался на предложение еды, но Дрейк вежливо не заметил, а сам вор даже не моргнул. Привык он, что ли?

Во вновь спустившейся тишине, нарушаемой лишь стуком ножа о доску, он протянул, едва ли не ухмыляясь:

— Разве вы не должны меня арестовать?

Дрейк пожал плечами — беспечно, насколько мог, — отгоняя последнюю мысль.

— Вовсе нет. У меня, видишь ли, как раз выходной.

— Где вы спали? — вдруг спросил вор, серьёзно буравя его глазами.

Пришлось, вздохнув, развернуться к нему — случайно пугая опять.

— У меня есть диван, — Дрейк остановил его, готового снова открыть рот, жестом, — он очень удобный. Не будем об этом.

Вор нахмурился почти злобно, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Вдруг тихо сказал:

— Я не выслеживал вас, офицер. Просто кое от кого сбегал и залез в попавшееся окно.

— И какая же это удача, будь я на службе. Сколько я тебя уже ловлю, два месяца? Я, если что, верю: слишком много было бы для меня чести. И я правда не закрываю окно. — Дрейк слегка улыбнулся, взял чашку сам и протянул ему: — Обещаю, здесь только кофе. И он тебе нужен, пей.

А затем добавил:

— Как тебя хоть зовут?

— Ло, — неуверенно отозвался вор, всё так же не находя себе места. И такое имя правда было ему в самый раз. Не принадлежащее ни этому городу, ни даже этой стране.

Ло обхватил неестественно бледными пальцами чашку — выглядящую такой большой в его ладонях сразу после того, как тонула у Дрейка в руке. И что-то мелькнуло в венах у него под кожей, отчетливо видное в полумраке кухни. На мгновение моргнув голубым.

Вот тут-то многие странные детали этого дела для Дрейка встали на свои места. Но, похоже, сам Ло и не заметил своего промаха. Иначе бы уже сбежал.

— Ты не карманник, ты правда в беде, — сказал Дрейк, не выдавая волнения.

И нахмурился, выглядя наверняка грозно, потому что Ло снова испуганно сжался. Он так и стоял на пороге: заспанный, сонный, но всем своим видом точно пытался стать меньше — стремясь исчезнуть за окном, растворившись в рассветных тенях.

Он ведь мог сделать именно это, но, как проснулся, не стал сбегать. Подошёл сюда, к Дрейку. Хоть окно так там и осталось открытым. Там — в спальне, где вчера, придя с долгой смены, Дрейк нашёл его на своей кровати: упавшим прямо в одежде поверх покрывала, продрогшим. Измотанным, с каким-то совсем несчастным, даже во сне, лицом.

Дрейк вгляделся в черты, что всегда ускользали в погонях: в круги под глазами, в бледность и худобу. А устав смотреть, поднял его, не почувствовав веса, аккуратно переложил и накрыл сверху. Выкрутил отопление, прихватил подушку и лёг на диване в гостиной, укутавшись в плед. Лежал и смотрел в потолок — только слушал, как вор бился во сне. Возился, скулил, просил жалобно, как-то хрипло. На каком-то, казалось, другом языке. Но позже, согревшись, лишь мерно дышал из комнаты, и под этот, и впрямь непривычный для его квартиры звук, Дрейк тоже уснул.

И всё же Ло остался до утра. Насколько этот предрассветный час можно было вообще считать утром.

— Я не стану тебя прогонять.

— И ловить меня тоже? — недоверчиво уточнил Ло. Но хотя бы не дёргаясь больше.

— Да, но только сегодня. — Дрейк улыбнулся своей глупой шутке. И зачем-то соврал: — Это мясо всё равно пора было готовить, мне одному слишком много.

— Я останусь, потому что вы — самый честный в городе офицер, — прошептал Ло, решаясь.

И почти с улыбкой неуверенно шагнул к маленькому столу в углу.

— Но с водой у кровати вышло вовсе нечестно, — снова нахмурился Дрейк. Но всё же кивнул, давая понять, что Ло может присесть.

— Чем-то я заслужил это всё-таки, нет? — спросил он робко. — С тем, сколько украл, как скрывался от вас…

Ло сел, и стул показался вдруг таким огромным — хотя мебель была самая обычная, как и всё у Дрейка в доме. Тощие коленки почти прорезали джинсы, хуже них торчали только локти, видимые под короткими рукавами футболки. И Ло сидел, обхватив чашку пальцами, будто пытаясь согреть руки, и гипнотизировал её содержимое взглядом из-под длинных чёрных ресниц. А Дрейк смотрел, застыв, и не понимал, как в таком лёгком и тонком, будто пустом изнутри совсем теле, может быть столько воли к жизни, столько силы и ловкости, вопреки всему. Вспоминал за ним погони, всегда для себя провальные, оставляющие ни с чем.

Он знал, что снова напрягает его взглядом, но не мог отвести глаза: на тонких запястьях под бледной кожей просвечивали голубоватые вены, и Дрейк теперь знал, что течёт в них вовсе не кровь. Он многое повидал и в армии, и в полиции, многое пожелал бы забыть. Но всех с такой же, как у Ло, силой — всех их вырезали, очень давно. Уничтожили, стерли с лица земли только потому, что не смогли подчинить, изучить и сковать. А их силу никто так разгадать и не смог. И что-то из прошлой жизни, полной веры с надеждой, забилось у Дрейка внутри от этого знания о Ло, застучало в уставших висках.

Духовка звонко щёлкнула, выключаясь. Возвращая в реальность, где в ноздри ударил запах вкусного мяса. Ло тоже вскинулся на звук, выпрямляя тонкую, хрупкую шею.

Дрейку вдруг подумалось, что он хотел бы сейчас провести по ней языком. Вызывая свечение, бесконтрольный всплеск запретной магии — лишь для него одного.

Ло перевёл взгляд от духовки, посмотрел прямо в глаза. Смущённый, будто сказать хотел что-то, но в итоге лишь покачал головой.

Хотел спросить, может, чего Дрейк застыл, вовсю пялясь. Тут его, и правда, не в чем было бы обвинить.

Мотнув головой, Дрейк всё-таки отмер и принялся за дело: как следует накормил его, напоил новым кофе, предложил взять куртку. Ло замялся, краснея, неловко бормоча возражения.

Но куртку всё-таки взял. И ушёл, в тот единственный раз, через дверь.

К удивлению коллег, Дрейк раскрыл то дело. Зная, что вор не виновен, легко и на удивление быстро распутал клубок. Охотников за Ло, за его силой, Дрейк нашёл тоже: выловил, вытравил, не оставил от них и следа.

И как-то раз он пришёл в пустую — по-новому, обманчиво пустую — квартиру: к остывающему, впопыхах брошенному чаю на кухне, к настежь открытому окну спальни. Это повторилось еще раз, а потом — второй, пятый, десятый. Наконец ему удалось застать и самого Ло.

— Всё жду, когда будет, чем у вас тут нажиться.

Ло шутил игриво, не подходя близко, с тревогой косясь на злополучную чашку, неизменно стоявшую у изголовья.

Дрейк мог сказать ему правду: что там теперь — просто вода. Что с той их встречи он не видел кошмаров, не имел нужды держать снотворное рядом. Но говорить правду не хотел: стоял, просто довольный, что, если сам что-то давал Ло, тот всегда пил, доверяя ему.

Он знал, что после закрытия дела Ло нашёл своим силам и ловкости применение без воровства. Дрейк даже как-то, когда выдался шанс, сказал, что им гордится, чем жутко смутил.

Он ловил на себе внимание Ло всё чаще, но не мог до конца его прочитать. Благодарность, конечно, которой Дрейк не считал себя достойным — он ведь просто исполнял свой долг. Но и кроме неё что-то горело украдкой у Ло в глазах: тихим весельем на глупые, усталые шутки Дрейка; рябью темнее, глядя на его большие руки. Со временем Ло мог просто сесть на диван с Дрейком рядом: прижаться, позволяя укрыть себя пледом.

— И вот здесь ты спал в ту самую ночь? — вдруг спросил он однажды, растерянно обняв колени, допив и отставив чай.

— Да, было дело. — Сонно приоткрыв один глаз, Дрейк улыбнулся со своей, противоположной, стороны дивана. — А что?

— Тебе даже не вытянуть тут ноги, какое удобство? — Хмурясь, он вдруг придвинулся ближе, и Дрейк приподнялся, смотря прямо ему в глаза. Ло продолжил: — И еды ты на нас двоих покупаешь больше, а в тот раз разделил обычную порцию для себя. — Он тёр подбородок, соотносил факты. Заключил с укором: — Ты дважды соврал в первом же разговоре.

— И что это значит?

Дрейк был очень взволнован, почти испуган, не мог перестать на него смотреть.

И вдруг он понял, что Ло, хоть и так же бледен, уже перестал быть тощим. Давно не вздрагивал от чего-либо, не сжимался весь под его взглядом. Смущался всё только, если он пялился глупо — иногда Дрейк просто не мог перестать.

Дрейк вспомнил свою бесстыдную, самую первую мысль, и сейчас, очень медленно придвигаясь к Ло, снова не мог отвести взгляд. Ло шире раскрыл глаза, удивлённо, растерянно прикусил губу, приоткрыл рот. Почти жалобно, едва заметно потянулся навстречу его лицу. И тут же громко втянул воздух, всем телом резко дёргаясь, когда Дрейк поцеловал его в шею вместо рта.

Загорелась и правда бледная кожа — в красках, голубым свечением. Подсветился поток, по венам плывущий под ней, забился у Дрейка в губах. Магия, сила, как ни называй. Сейчас Дрейк мог только приникнуть, замереть. Мог только и думать, что этот пульс из света — жизнь Ло.

Не так давно Дрейк сам мог бы её оборвать: если бы его не спас. По незнанию пройдя мимо и Ло оставив: дрожать, голодать и гаснуть бессильно.

От мысли сердце забилось молотом в груди, бликами отзываясь в голубом свечении под губами. Ло был теперь здесь, в безопасности, и так близко. Застонал вдруг, отмерев и вцепившись в плечи. Толкни он, и Дрейк бы сразу поддался, но Ло лишь застыл, подставляя всё больше затухавшей теперь, в найденном самоконтроле, кожи.

Губы Дрейк нашёл поцелуем позже, а руками — исходил всё тело Ло. Гладя, лаская, ловя тихие стоны, несмелые просьбы дрожащим голосом и едва различимые его признания, которые робко шептал, уткнувшись Дрейку в широкую грудь, спрятав глаза. А достигнув пика, Ло сверкнул всем телом, потеряв, забывшись, контроль над потоком в себе.

— Ты знал, кто я, — сказал Ло после. Он не обвинял, но и не спрашивал. Слабо покачал головой.

— Ты выпустил бесконтрольно отблеск, когда взял первую же протянутую мной чашку. Прости.

Дрейк не видел причин не сказать, а Ло, подумав молча, лишь тепло улыбнулся. Улыбкой, не похожей ни на что, виденное Дрейком прежде.

— И всё равно помог мне, даже зная. Дал остаться, — почти боясь озвучивать, неверяще прошептал Ло.

Он смотрел так растерянно, нежно — захотелось его обнять. И вдруг Дрейк понял, что может: медленно протянул к нему руки, бережно, словно боясь сломать, прижал к себе. Тихо проговорил предающим, дрожащим зачем-то голосом:

— Столько, сколько захочешь.

Вот так Ло, однажды вернувшись проверить, осталась ли у кровати честного офицера злосчастная чашка со снотворным, остался. Заполнил этой квартиры пустоту собой. А с ней — что-то схожее и в сердце Дрейка, в одиночестве жизни, где давно был лишь долг.

Как-то Дрейк признался, почему-то краснея, насколько свечение у Ло под кожей заводило его. Ло сразу же захотел проверить, хоть всегда невозможно его смущался — и все их ночи после озарялись хоть на мгновенье слабым всполохом пульса там, где ласкал его Дрейк.

Но хватало в их жизни вместе и куда более простого, совсем не магического света. В этой общей квартире, полной тёплых улыбок друг другу, глупых шуток Дрейка, неразборчивых признаний Ло. Признаний, что никогда не верил, что кому-то вот так станет нужен, сможет быть в не ворованных, а только для него — Ло — объятьях. Дрейк никогда не мог ему вслух ответить: лишь обнимал бережно, покачивал, утешал. И думал, что тоже уже не верил, что своими ненужными, омытыми в крови за годы службы руками он сможет даже дотрагиваться вот так до Ло: столь нежного, хрупкого, уязвимого с ним.

Однажды Дрейк чистил зубы и под собственной кожей поймал взглядом видимый, чёткий блик. Застыл надолго, не веря, а потом вернулся в кровать и до мольбы о пощаде целовал краснеющего, прячущего взгляд — только своего Ло.


End file.
